


Forward

by Subarukun



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarukun/pseuds/Subarukun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about Aerith thoughts on meeting Cloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward

The way he talked, the way he moved, the sword - _everything_ reminded her of the man who had left and never come back to her. Even the spiky hair of the wrong color.

She’d never received any kind of message. She’d never found out what had happened to Zack.

Five years she’d waited. Should she move on?

She had trusted Zack to come back to her. She’d never once wavered.

But faced with this SOLDIER so much like him, how could she not?

Loving a memory only held you in the past. Maybe it was time to move forward.


End file.
